


Tareas extraescolares

by LunaSolNocturno



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por que tras mirar detenidamente esos ojos rojos y ver como se comportaba a solas no podia dejar de sentirse atraida a él, lo que muy posiblemente convertiría las diferencias entre los Capuleto y los Montesco en un juego de niños en caso de que se supiera.</p><p>Obligatorio haber visto el segundo ova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera actividad: Ese es mi gato

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.
> 
> Repito: obligatorio haber visto el ova 2.

-Ese es mi gato.

La vio tensarse en el mismo instante en que reconoció su voz, pero en vez de salir corriendo como hacían casi todas las chicas de su escuela -la pelirroja era una mala bestia de la que prefería estar lejos- se quedo allí, acuclillada en el césped con Panther ronroneando contra su mano; era difícil no reconocerla, diminuta y con el pelo como el cielo, huesos frágiles y figura aniñada, y un miedo atroz a todo lo que el representaba. Panther volvió a restregarse contra los dedos femeninos ronroneando antes de meter la cabeza en la bolsa a su lado, ella parpadeo cuando la larga cola la azoto y metió las manos en la misma para sacar un paquete de papel albal(1) frente al que el traidor de su gato maulló feliz, lo abrió dejándolo en el suelo antes de ponerse en pie.

En el momento en que pasaba por su lado la sujeto del brazo haciéndola girar, el cuerpo choco contra el suyo mostrandole que si tenia curvas bajo el uniforme y cuando abrió la boca para protestar la beso; al momento apoyo las manos en su torso pero antes de que hiciera un movimiento real para separarse la sujeto de las muñecas llevándolas a su espalda y haciéndola arquearse en su contra.

Entonces comenzó el beso de verdad.

Aprovechando que la había pillado con la boca abierta introdujo un poco mas la lengua buscando la femenina antes de moverse contra ella en una caricia lenta y sensual, atrayente; con una mano la sujeto de las delicadas muñecas al tiempo que enterraba la otra entre los recogidos rizos de la nuca, eso la hizo gemir pero en el momento en que demostró que no se movería del sitio la sintió relajarse, aunque siguió sin responder. Se separo deslizando la lengua por el carnoso labio inferior permitiendola coger aire en un aliento profundo e incluso desesperado, la dio un beso mas, simplemente aplastando los labios contra los suyos en una presión constante antes de soltarla en una caricia lenta, dejando que se acostumbrara a no tenerle cerca.

Trastabillo un par de par de pasos antes de llevarse los dedos a los ahora hinchados labios, el sonrojo se extendió lentamente pero de forma segura por el rostro en forma de corazón.

-Esto es por traerle comida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas al primer capítulo:
> 
> (1) también conocido como papel aluminio, papel de plata o platita, en España se conoce popularmente como "papel albal" por la marca Albal, una de las comercializadoras.


	2. Segunda actividad: Bailando con el diablo.

Comprar comida para dos le resulto extraño, toda la situación en si era de locos, pero aun así añadió el bote de Calpis(1) a la cesta de la compra donde ya había un par de latas de su marca favorita de café(2) y varios snacks que iban desde las clásicas bolas de arroz(3) hasta las bolsas de patatas fritas y algún sándwich, habría comprado noodles(4) pero en ese 24 horas no tenían para añadir agua caliente en el momento; pagó al cajero que hasta que entro por la puerta había estado dormitando y después muy despierto mientras paseaba recolectando la compra y se encamino a la clínica veterinaria, en vez de entrar por la puerta principal -que de todas formas tenia el cierre echado- se dirigió a la parte trasera antes de pasar por delante del quirófano actualmente en uso y plantarse frente a ella en el estrecho pasillo.

Levy McGarden, estudiante de segundo año de la academia Fairy Tail.

Angel de la guarda de su gato, renombrado como Pantherlily en el momento del ingreso.

Y aquí estaba lo mas extraño, no era alguien precisamente silencioso cuando estaba nervioso y la puerta trasera no estaba engrasada correctamente, pero seguía con la nariz metida en el libro como si todo lo que estaba pasando en la habitación de enfrente no fuera con ella; se planto con los pies a cada lado de los suyos, diminutos incluso en los zapatos del uniforme, dejando que su sombra cayera sobre su lectura antes de carraspear ruidosamente, lo que los pardos ojos tardaron en levantarse para mirarle a través de las gafas decoradas con un ridículo corazón rosa apoyo la botella fría de Calpis sobre su frente consiguiendo que retrocediera ante la sensación, después soltó la botella que aterrizo en su regazo.

-¿Han dicho algo?

En el momento en que negó bajando la vista las rodillas se le aflojaron pero consiguió dejarse caer a su lado, ella no se aparto sino que se limito a extender las piernas dejando el libro sobre la bandolera roja, saco dos bolas de arroz y la tendió una antes de hacer lo mismo con los sandwiches.

-Gracias.

El chico se encogió de hombros como si la cosa no fuera con él antes de abrir una lata de café y beberse la mitad de un trago.

Había estado atascada con la misma hoja mucho antes de que decidiera salir a comprar algo para cenar, recordando las casi dos semanas que habían pasado sin que fuera por el parque tras su encontronazo cuando le llevaba algo de comer a Lily, la había puesto nerviosa con lo dominante, terrorífico y masculino que era -digno de las novelas de corte erótico que tanto le gustaban a Erza-, la forma en la que la había besado la hacia sonrojarse e incluso hiperventilar ligeramente cada vez que lo recordaba. Pero no había podido evitar preocuparse por el gato que supuestamente era de él y había vuelto al parque para comprobar como estaba, solo para encontrarlo escondido tras unos arbustos, uno de los ojos tan hinchado que temblaba de dolor a cada roce y deshidratado por los largos días sin beber y comer.

Apareció de nuevo pero la mirada digna de un depredador sabiendo que tiene una presa ganada se había esfumado en el momento en que vio al gato.

Le había preguntado.

Como un niño pequeño le había preguntado al gato de color oscuro quien le había hecho eso.

Aunque lo mas sorprendente no era esa reacción en alguien con su fama, era que Lily había mirado con hastío hacia otro lado, claramente acostumbrado a que le hicieran ese tipo de preguntas y claramente cansado de demostrar que como animal no había forma de que le respondiera, por lo menos no en un lenguaje que pudiera comprender un humano; ese tipo de reacciones eran muy difíciles de fingir y le había enseñado la realidad de la relación entre ellos, borrando en el proceso el supuesto uso de una treta para para pillarla desprevenida y robarla besos a costa de un gato callejero al azar. Miró el reloj y dejo salir el aire en un largo y profundo suspiro, llevaban horas allí, esperando a que el veterinario saliera para decirles como había terminado la operación.

Frustrada agarro el libro de nuevo y lo volvió a abrir por la misma hoja. Una mano enorme se lo cerro en las narices y se lo arrebato, antes de que pudiera protestar medio sándwich fue empujado en su boca haciéndola callar de forma efectiva, mastico con rapidez pero al levantar la vista la sujetaron de la barbilla haciéndola mirar a unos ojos rojos llenos de preocupación.

-Cena. Me dijiste que tenias hambre.

-Devuélveme mi libro.

-Entonces evita que tus tripas pongan el hilo musical a este sitio.

Un gruñido se escucho y no pudo evitar el llevarse las manos al estomago tratando de acallarlo con un sonrojo, el joven sonrió con esa sonrisa de depredador satisfecho que añoraba desde que se encontraron y la soltó.

-Itadakimasu(5)

Gajeel se extraño cuando la vio dar las gracias por un sándwich medio masticado pero al igual que otras muchas cosas con ella eso solo consiguió llamarle aún mas la atención, le resultaba curiosa la forma en que su valor se mostraba, con esa dignidad tan extendida entre las de su escuela pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente comprensiva y dispuesta a pasar por alto su inusual comportamiento para ver mas allá; había sido ella la que había tomado a Pantherlily de sus manos y les trajo aquí, manteniendo una calma ejemplar, casi profesional, durante todo el camino hasta llegar y cuando se quedaron solos en el pasillo posterior no se había permitido un momento de debilidad.

Y eso le intrigaba.

Acostumbrado como estaba a que sus contrincantes fueran gente con el ego tan grande como sus músculos no podía entender como alguien que apenas conseguía llegar a su clavícula pudiera tener la entereza suficiente para estar en un pasillo estrecho, con el al lado y no estar llorando a lagrima viva por un animal al que apreciaba.

-Odio esto, odio a la gente que hace daño a otro de forma gratuita...

Se le seco la garganta, él era el que hacia ese tipo de cosas, el que se regocijaba con el sufrimiento y el miedo de los que tenia enfrente y consideraba inferiores por el simple hecho de ser distintos.

-... pero estamos hablando de Lily, es fuerte... -abrazo sus rodillas antes de que un sollozo la recorriera- se había pasado días allí, esperando a que alguno de nosotros fuéramos... solo maulló cuando le llame...

Al instante una mano enorme se poso sobre su coronilla y cuando levanto la vista los dedos se deslizaron por su mandíbula acariciándola, solo se fijo en que la mirada de rasgadas y exóticas pupilas pasaba de la preocupación a los remordimientos.

Sabia que la mano que le sujeto de la muñeca era la suya, el color turquesa del pinta uñas era uno de sus favoritos, pero se sorprendió a si misma cuando se estiro y le beso suavemente, las diferencias con el primer encuentro eran obvias pero los dos habían cambiado la forma de ver al otro y ahora solo quedaba conocerse entre ellos; separo los labios lentamente para dejar que la lengua asomara y le rozara de forma sutil, un gruñido retumbo justo antes de que la arrastrara sobre su regazo con decisión. No la resulto extraño que encontraran como encajar, que su cuerpo se adaptara en su contra de forma totalmente instintiva mientras apretaban los labios varias veces entre si antes de inclinar un poco el rostro cada vez e ir buscando la posición adecuada, en el momento que la encontraron gimió derritiéndose, dándole acceso antes incluso de que lo pidiera y respondiendo a cada una de sus extrañamente tímidas caricias con audacia.

Gajeel paso un brazo por su espalda rodeándola antes de que su antebrazo reposara sobre la cadera libre y la sujetara la mano que tenia sobre el regazo, ella metió la suya por dentro de la chaqueta del uniforme, subiendo por su pecho hasta que pudo reposarla entre su clavícula y cuello, eso le hizo temblar en un escalofrío de anticipación pero no repitió el gesto en ella hasta que se separo buscando aire.

Besarla en la frente fue natural.

Que suspirara por ello fue la confirmación que necesitaba sobre lo que opinaba de ellos dos.

-T-A-R-E-A-S-

Levy volvió a mirar el reloj con ansiedad, en apenas quince minutos se cerrarían las puertas de la residencia y tendría que usar la tarjeta para poder acceder a su dormitorio, lo que haría que quedase registrada y que Erza como presidente del consejo estudiantil la preguntase por que había entrado tras el toque de queda si no tenia ningún trabajo a medio tiempo que la excusara.

-Hey camarón ¿Todo bien?

-Tengo quince minutos para poder entrar en la residencia sin que sospechen.

Gajeel frunció el ceño, una de las cosas buenas de vivir solo era que no tenia que responder frente a nadie por las horas a las que entraba o salia -lo malo era que el alquiler iba por delante de cualquier otra cosa-, pero teniendo a la pelirroja como presidenta del consejo era de esperar que fuera tan dura como se decía. Esta era la segunda vez que se habían encontrado y considerando como ella se comportaba no sabia si seria correcto que la invitara a dormir a su casa, cosa que de seguro conseguiría cabrear aún mas a Titania.

-El ultimo tren se fue hace horas.

-En realidad, la residencia esta al otro lado del parque.

Solo tuvo que poner las manos sobre su cintura para que ella volviera a poner las suyas sobre su pecho de forma automática, la joven inclino el rostro a modo de bienvenida y esa fue toda la señal que necesito para bajar la boca sobre la suya antes de escucharla gemir, el sabor a manzana del refresco se abrió paso sobre su lengua cuando le acaricio.

-Una semana pequeñaja -susurro apoyando la frente sobre la de ella-, cuando Lily salga de la clínica.

-Aquí estaré.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas al segundo capítulo:
> 
> (2) Refresco japonés no carbonatado, fabricado por Calpis Co., Ltd. La bebida tiene un cierto toque, parecido al de la leche, y ligero sabor ácido, similar al yogurt natural o al de vainilla y se hace de múltiples sabores.
> 
> (3) En Japón es común encontrar café en lata, sobre todo en maquinas expendedoras.
> 
> (4) Para los japoneses el Onigiri es como para nosotros los sándwich, pero no le hacen ascos para nada a la versión occidental.
> 
> (5) Es un tipo de fideos instantáneos similar a una sopa ramen, se sirve en el interior de un vaso grande de plástico o poliestireno. Fue inventado como Cup Noodle por la empresa alimenticia japonesa Nissin Foods. Los fideos deshidratados se encuentran dentro de un recipiente resistente al agua, que se emplea para cocinarlos sin necesidad de otros utensilios. Existen distintos sabores y variantes con vegetales o carne, así como varias marcas por todo el mundo. Se considera comida rápida por su bajo coste y fácil preparación.
> 
> (6) Itadakimasu (Recibo con humildad) se dice antes de comer y es una forma de agradecer el sacrificio de los seres vivos con los que se a hecho la comida, dado ese significado se puede usar para mas situaciones -que te den dinero, te presten un libro...-; Gochisôsama (Gracias por la comida) se dice al final y es para agradecer la pericia del cocinero a la hora de preparar los alimentos.


	3. Tercera actividad: Capuletos y Montescos

Salio del examen deseando únicamente dejarse caer contra la cama y perderse entre los elfos de Imladris(7) mientras disfrutaba de un buen té, en vez de eso se apoyo contra la pared a su espalda y resbalo hasta terminar sentada en el suelo del pasillo, antes de salir había alcanzado a ver como el boli de su novio no paraba de moverse por la hoja respondiendo con rapidez, esperaba que tardara poco en terminar; eso significaba que podrían llegar a casa con varias horas de adelanto antes de que tuvieran que acudir a sus respectivos trabajos, lo que podía brindarles la posibilidad de cocinar algo casero o de dormir un poco mas de lo que había estado haciendo las ultimas semanas. Que todos sus profesores la recomendaran presentarse a los exámenes de la Todai había sido toda una sorpresa, la universidad mas prestigiosa de todo Japón solo admitía a estudiantes de primer nivel y eso solo significaba una cosa: sobresaliente era su nota mas baja.

Un dedo se deslizo bajo su barbilla levantándola el rostro.

Jadeó aferrándose a la abierta chaqueta del uniforme mientras se arrodillaba entre los separados muslos, una mano enorme se deslizo por sus glúteos sin superar el dobladillo de la falda apretándola contra el cuerpo masculino; esta era otra cosa que extrañaba, desde que se mudo de la residencia al nuevo piso que compartía con Gajeel habían tenido una incansable intimidad que se había visto interrumpida cuando la preparación de los exámenes finales paso a ser primordial. Mas de una noche ni habían compartido cama al quedarse dormida sobre el escritorio.

-Podemos ir a la biblioteca... -murmuro al notar como no le dejaba separarse, era bueno manteniéndose en cuchillas pero comenzaba a cansarse.

-Nos echarían... -gimió antes de volver a besarle.

-Los baños... -propuso antes de llevar una mano al lazo del uniforme femenino.

-Podría entrar cualquiera...

-El almacén del gimnasio... -la siguiente opción bien podía ser allí mismo si seguía sin decidirse.

-De acuerdo

El mayor cliché sobre sexo en el instituto. Se levanto de golpe tirando de ella hasta ponerla en pie y la dio el tiempo justo para coger la bandolera antes de tomar el camino mas corto a los vestuarios, sobrepasaron las puertas que llevaban a territorios separados y terminaron en el atestado y desordenado almacén.

Puestos a elegir habría preferido esperar a llegar a casa, a su cómodo futón donde se podía estirar como quisiera tras terminar mientras ella se apretaba a su lado con un libro entre las manos y Lily comenzaba una de sus sesiones de ronroneo extremo sobre su estomago. Esa era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de los días libres. Cuando el resto de la semana se convertía en un caos de horarios distintos, clases, deberes, tareas y obligaciones el fin de semana era una bendición de calma y relax.

Apartaron la ropa lo suficiente para poder acceder a la piel pero sin desnudarse del todo, fueron retrocediendo hasta el final donde encontraron una montaña de colchonetas que podrían venir muy bien; sujetándola de los glúteos la levanto para sentarla encima y encontró que tenían la altura perfecta para poder continuar sin necesidad de tener que subir él también. Tironeo de las bragas para sacárselas por los tobillos y al agacharse bajándose su propia ropa no pudo evitar dar un largo y juguetón lameton a la goteante intimidad.

El cuerpo femenino cayo hacia atrás antes de temblar de forma incontrolada.

Conocía esa reacción.

Y sus consecuencias.

Le falto tiempo para ponerse el condón mordisqueando siempre la parte interna de los muslos para mantener la excitación en el punto donde estaba, se posiciono con rapidez, dejando que la costumbre le guiase a la hora de encajarse contra el vértice femenino, antes de embestir la beso de nuevo.

Levy grito a pesar de los intentos por acallarla, había pasado demasiado tiempo y la excitación demandaba algo rápido y brusco, tan básico como satisfacer una necesidad largo tiempo despierta e ignorada por motivos variados; las embestidas fueron tan bienvenidas que casi consiguieron hacerla llorar, hasta que él comenzó a moverse de tal forma que no disfrutara de la agradable fricción.

-Gajeel...

-Dame un minuto...

-Estoy tan cerca...

-Por eso mismo...

En apenas unas embestidas mas le sintió tenso, listo para terminar, salvo que en ese momento cambio la postura de las caderas haciendo que el orgasmo se precipitase con fuerza, sintió que la besaba acallandolos mutuamente mientras se balanceaba en su contra. Deseo estar en casa con la libertad que significaba el quedarse tumbada hasta que necesitaran comer o ir a trabajar, donde podían desnudarse por completo y quedarse así horas enteras; se aferro a su pareja un poco mas hasta que separarse fue inevitable.

-¿Te queda algún examen mas?-se abrocho los pantalones en su sitio antes de rescatar las mochilas del suelo.

-¿Y a ti?

La vio resbalar del montón de colchonetas hasta el suelo antes de ponerse las braguitas y recolocarse la parte superior del uniforme, la sonrisa de depredador se extendió con rapidez por su rostro al pensar en lo que podían hacer una vez llegaran a casa.

-Te juro que la he oído allí dentro.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta del almacén, que permanecía todavía cerrada, temiéndose lo peor; habían conseguido que su relación no fuera conocida por nadie en el instituto por sus propias razones y querían que siguiera siendo así hasta que se graduaran.

-Estas paranoico, es imposible que Levy este interesada en semejante gandul.

La puerta se abrió de golpe pillandolos in fraganti.

-Ves, te dije que ella no...

Jet volvió a mirar dentro del almacén sin creérselo, rodeada por los brazos de Gajeel Redfox estaba Levy McGarden, muy sonrojada, con la ropa algo descolocada y apretada de forma muy intima contra el adolescente de pelo oscuro.

-¡Suéltala ahora mismo!

-Ni lo sueñes gordinflón.

Varios estudiantes mas se acercaron atraídos por los gritos de sus mejores amigos y su pareja.

-¿Te ha intentado hacer algo? -Cana se remango un poco mas las mangas en clara indicación sobre lo que opinaba-Podemos acompañarte a la policía si quieres...

-En realidad -dio dos pasos para encararlos a todos apretando la bandolera contra el vientre- llevo con él desde el curso pasado.

-¡Anda ya!

-Seguro que la esta extorsionando...

-¡Levyyyyyyyy!

Antes de que ninguno de sus compañeros pudieran abalanzarse sobre el adolescente de pelo oscuro -cosa que ocurría con una sorprendente frecuencia desde que le transfirieron- este la cargo sobre uno de los hombros y salio corriendo pasillo adelante.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?

-Gihihi llevarte a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas al tercer capítulo:
> 
> (7) Rivendell en élfico

**Author's Note:**

> Notas al primer capítulo:  
> (1) también conocido como papel aluminio, papel de plata o platita, en España se conoce popularmente como "papel albal" por la marca Albal, una de las comercializadoras.
> 
> Notas al segundo capítulo:  
> (2) Refresco japonés no carbonatado, fabricado por Calpis Co., Ltd. La bebida tiene un cierto toque, parecido al de la leche, y ligero sabor ácido, similar al yogurt natural o al de vainilla y se hace de múltiples sabores.
> 
> (3) En Japón es común encontrar café en lata, sobre todo en maquinas expendedoras.
> 
> (4) Para los japoneses el Onigiri es como para nosotros los sándwich, pero no le hacen ascos para nada a la versión occidental.
> 
> (5) Es un tipo de fideos instantáneos similar a una sopa ramen, se sirve en el interior de un vaso grande de plástico o poliestireno. Fue inventado como Cup Noodle por la empresa alimenticia japonesa Nissin Foods. Los fideos deshidratados se encuentran dentro de un recipiente resistente al agua, que se emplea para cocinarlos sin necesidad de otros utensilios. Existen distintos sabores y variantes con vegetales o carne, así como varias marcas por todo el mundo. Se considera comida rápida por su bajo coste y fácil preparación.
> 
> (6) Itadakimasu (Recibo con humildad) se dice antes de comer y es una forma de agradecer el sacrificio de los seres vivos con los que se a hecho la comida, dado ese significado se puede usar para mas situaciones -que te den dinero, te presten un libro...-; Gochisôsama (Gracias por la comida) se dice al final y es para agradecer la pericia del cocinero a la hora de preparar los alimentos.
> 
> Notas al tercer capítulo:  
> (7) Rivendell en élfico.


End file.
